Gotham University
by Eric Border
Summary: The fresh meat as the students put it arrive at Gotham university. Harley gets an assignment and decides to use her psychotic boyfriend to get a good grade. Bruce finds himself being bullied. Will the newbies be able to fit in with the other freaks or will they be massacred...literally? Warning dark, gore, coarse language, sex, violence, drugs and alcohol. JokerxHarley
1. Newbies

Gotham University was located just outside Gotham City, it was the time of year for the freshman's to arrive. They were all crammed into a small mini bus on their way to university, they took it as an opportunity to get to know each other. There was a boy who sat at the front, he was well built for his age and was extremely wealthy, and his name was Bruce. In the seat behind him was a short blonde girl chewing on bubble gum, her name was Harley. Way at the back was a boy who had blue skin and no hair, he was named Victor but preferred to be called freeze. Sitting across from Harley was a skinny boy named Edward and a couple of other people spaced out around the bus.

"I heard that there are heaps a' freaks at this school" said Harley "No offense freeze"

"Are you implying that I'm a freak?" replied Freeze

"I said no offense"

"Well you aren't too normal yourself" said Edward

"How?!" Harley asked slightly aggravated

"It's just because you have part of your hair dyed blue and pink, that's not something a normal person would do" Edward replied

"What's wrong with my hair?!"

"Something the poor have, the rich need and if you eat it you'll die"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harley asked in confusion

"Nothing, the answer is nothing"

"So…then you're obsessed with riddles"

"Obsessed is a bit of an over statement"

"More like an understatement" said Freeze

They all started laughing at Edward accept for Bruce, Harley leaned over the seat "Hey ya wanna talk or are ya just gonna sit there like a potato?"

"I'm here to get my degree and get out" Bruce replied

"You're quite the downer aint ya?" Harley giggled

Bruce didn't reply, he just sat in his seat listening to the others talking. They arrived at the university three hours later, Harley ran out of the bus and kissed the ground. She threw her hands into the air "Finally I'm out of that fucking bus!"

Harley stood up but as soon as she got up she was knocked back down by someone running into her "Hey watch it you ass hole!" Harley yelled as the boy kept running, the boy was wearing a purple leather jacket, fingerless gloves and black jeans with bright green hair. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by another boy who was wearing a suit that was half black and half white.

"Take it easy Harv it's only a coin!" the green haired boy said before he was punched in the face by the other.

"Give it back now!" the boy in the suit said grabbing the other by the collar

"I lost it"

"You what?!" he asked and began to punch the boy before he was pulled off by what looked to be the principle.

"What's going on here?" she asked

"He stole my coin and threw it away!"

"I didn't throw it away I lost it" the other boy replied

The suited boy lunged at the other but the principal pulled them apart "Harvey, I think it was about time you stopped obsessing over that coin and J" she said turning to the other boy "You shouldn't be stealing things, we've been over this multiple times"

She let go off the two boys and the one named Harvey stormed off probably to go find himself a new coin, J stood up fixing his clothes after being tackled to the ground. He turned to where the principle was heading which just so happened to be the bus Harley was standing in front of "Oooo! Newbies!" he yelled running in front of the principle to the bus.

Harley looked him up and down, he was tall and thin but muscular. She then looked at his face, his skin was almost pure white, he had two tattoos on his face one said 'damaged' and the other was a J. He also had two piercings on his face, one on his lip the other on his eye brow and quite a few in his ears. This is clearly the rebel of the school Harley thought.

"Hi I'm Jack but most people call me J" he said holding his hand out to Harley. He smiled and Harley noticed that he had a silver grill, this boy is so strange she thought I like it.

Harley shook his hand "The names Harley" she said staring at him.

"Harley" he said testing the name "I like it…I'm gonna call ya 'Blondie'"

"O…kay"

"Good evening students my name is Joan Leland, I am the principle at this school…" she began.

"And my names Jack" Jack interrupted

"Yes this is Jack, a good example of what not to do while you attend this school"

"Oh that hurts Leland" Jack said sarcastically

"Jack please make yourself useful and perhaps take one of the freshman to their dorm or something"

"Well, if you insist" Jack said as Principal Leland rolled her eyes. Jack walked through the crowd, observing the freshmen up and down like he was making a major life decision. He finally stopped in front of Harley "I'll take the dame" he said turning towards Leland, Harley growled under her breath at Jack. Jack looked at her then back at Leland, he had obviously heard her.

"Alright just don't…hurt her ok?"

Jack gasped dramatically "I would never!" he then broke in to chuckling. He bent down and picked up Harley's bags, he started walking through the campus taking massive steps with his long legs, Harley had to jog just to keep up with him.

"What's in your bag? Rocks? How much shit do you need?" Jack said obviously referring to the weight of her bag.

"I like to read, there are a few books in there" Harley replied

"A few?! More like a whole library"

Harley giggled and Jacks face beamed back at her "So what major are you studying?"

"Arts" he replied simply

"Oh" was all Harley said

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just I assumed…" Harley began

"No…no…you don't just assume things, here let me show you something" Jack said bending down and picking up a rock, Harley bent down next to him watching him scrape the word 'assume' into the concrete "You see when you assume something, you make an ass" he said underlining the ass in 'assume' "out of u and me" he concluded underlining the other words in turn.

They both stood up "You know you're not really the bad boy you make yourself out to be, you're actually really smart"

"Hmm" Jack said in acknowledgement "What's your major?"

"Medical, I'm studying psychology"

He scoffed at her response "Oh my god" he said picking up her bags again.

"What?!" Harley said angrily

"I can't believe I have a crush on a girl who wants to be a shrink" He said opening the door to her dorm building.

"Are you hitting on me?" Harley smirked walking into the building

"Maybe"

"You are!" she giggled pushing him playfully

They both laughed as they walked down the hallway, they stopped at one of the dorm rooms "This is your room"

They both walked into Harley's room to find two of her roommates already there. There was a girl laying on her bed reading a magazine, she had black hair and wore all black clothes and the other girl was sitting at a desk, she had green skin and red hair. The red haired one stood up "Hi I'm Pamela but people call me Ivy you must be the freshman"

"Yeah the names Harley" Harley smiled shaking hands with Ivy

"And that's Selina" she said gesturing to the girl laying on the bed, Ivy looked over Harley's shoulder at Jack "I see you've met the clown"

"Oh uh yeah" Harley said stepping out the way of Jack

"Clown"

"Weed" Jack and Ivy said acknowledging each other's presence.

"Are they ok?" Harley asked Selina

"They hate each other"

"Thanks for snitching to the principal on me, I got five more days of detention cos a' you" Jack said in a less joyful tone then before

"You mutilated my babies!"

"Mutilated is a bit harsh, I prefer viciously murdered"

"Wait wait, what babies?"

"Everyone in the school has some sort of obsession" Selina said not looking up from her magazine "Ivy is obsessed with plants"

"Selina loves cats and J is obsessed with this stupid pack of cards" Ivy said pulling an old worn down pack of cards out of Jacks jacket pocket.

"Give 'em back" Jack growled holding out his hand.

"I think I might keep them" Ivy teased backing away from Jack smugly.

Suddenly Jack ran towards Ivy and held her against the wall by her neck, Ivy dropped the pack of cards but he didn't release her. She started to choke and Selina tried to pull Jack off of Ivy "Let her go now!" Harley watched in horror.

Jack stopped letting Ivy slide down the wall to the floor and Ivy massaged her neck, Jack picked up the pack of cards from the floor. Jack apparently was still extremely angry at Ivy because Jack grabbed her head and slammed it onto the desk knocking her out "That's for touching my stuff, bitch" Jack poked his head out the door and saw Leland walking down the corridor straight for the room he was in.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Jack said as he began to climb out of the window.

"Hey come back here!" Harley said jogging toward the window but he jumped down to the ground before she got there. She looked out the window to see Jack running across the lawn in front of the building. He was way too fast for Harley to catch up with him "Damn it" Harley said before closing the window.

Leland came into the room "What's with all the commotion?" she asked.

Selina looked up from Ivy "That psychopath Jack Napier tried to kill Ivy!"

"Did she do something to upset him?"

"No she…" Selina began

"She took his pack of cards away from him" Harley interrupted

"I'll have a talk to him"

"Talk?! He needs to be punished!"

"Selina you know what he's like" Selina looked back at Ivy and ignored Leland, Leland turned to Harley "Harley could I talk to you for a moment"

"Sure…" Harley replied slowly following Leland into the corridor and closing the door behind her "Am I in trouble"

"No of course not, I needed to talk to you about Jack"

"Oh um what about him?"

"This sort of behaviour is quite…common so it might be best to uhh…stay away from him for the time being."

"Alright" Harley said in disappointment, she kind of liked him.

"He's a malevolent and troubled individual, please be careful around him"

"I will" Harley nodded before coming back into the dorm room where Ivy had regained consciousness and was sitting at the dining table with a bag of ice on her head. Harley sat across form Ivy "Feeling better?"

"Not really, I should have known better then to intimidate a psycho"

"Intimidate? I think you were the one that was intimidated, more like you aggravated him" Selina said sitting at the table also. Harley went over to her bed to unpack her things but she couldn't get the look in Jacks eyes out of her head.


	2. Jacks room

Jack was running to his dorm but was called back over to the buses by Leland Jack swore under his breath, he knew he'd be in trouble for what he did to Ivy "Look Leland if this is about Ivy, I just want to say that it was all her fault" he said

"No. I wanted to ask if you were on your way back to your dorm."

"Yeah why?"

"This is your new roommate Bruce" Leland said gesturing to Bruce Wayne

"Really? A newbie?"

"Jack please be nice for once"

"Wait a minute I know you, you're that rich kid, one 'a the Wayne's right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you uhh?" Bruce asked

"Jack"

"Nice to meet you Jack"

"Ok I'll leave you two to get to your dorm" Leland said before walking away.

Jack turned back to Bruce "So you're quite the rich kid I heard"

"Yeah billionaire actually" Bruce said slightly embarrassed by the awkward situation.

"You know what? I'm gonna call you Douche bag, now grab your shit and follow me" Jack said walking away, not waiting for Bruce to grab his things. Bruce could already tell this boy was not going to be his friend.

They didn't speak on the way to the dorm room, the room they had was made to accommodate more people then Harley's and was more like an apartment. There was a large main room where they could watch tv, eat and hang out. Then there were six bedroom branching off from the main room and one bathroom. Bruce dropped his things by the door, Jack yelled into the 'apartment' "Guys come out and meet the newbie!"

Four other guys came out the bedrooms two of them were tall and extremely muscular, the other was average height with a sack over his head and the last one was dressed in a tuxedo with black spikey hair.

Jack walked up to them each in turn "This is Oswald" He said pointing to the boy in the tuxedo "This is Johnny" pointing to the boy with the sack on his head "This is bane" moving onto the tall muscular boy "And this…this is Croc" he said patting a boy who looked scarily like a crocodile on the back "Guys this is douchebag…also known as Bruce Wayne"

"I prefer Bruce"

"I like douchebag better" said Oswald

"Yeah it suits you" agreed Johnny

"Oh and that's your room" Jack said pointing to one of the rooms in the back right hand corner of the main room. Bruce walked towards his bedroom looking at the other rooms as he passed, they all had the names of their owners on them. Oswald Cobblepot, Jonathan Crane, Mr Dorrance, Waylon Jones, Jack Napier and Bruce Wayne. The door to Jack's room was open and Bruce looked inside, there were disturbing drawings pinned all over the place, you could barely see any of the wall. On the desk there were newspaper clippings that had 'Woman found stabbed and raped' and 'Woman brutally murdered, child abandoned' all over them. Bruce leaned in further before a hand slammed down onto the desk startling him, his head snapped upwards to see Jack glaring at him "I thought I told you your room was next door" he said, Bruce heard the dangerous edge in his tone.

"Sorry, the door was open and I just thought…"

"Oh you just thought…there's no reason for you to be looking through my fucking room you nosey prick!"

"I'm sorry really"

"Just get the fuck out of my room!" Jack yelled pushing Bruce out of his room and slamming the door.

Bruce fell backwards onto the floor from the force of the push "You got some balls newbie" he heard Oswald say from the couch.

"What's his problem?" asked Bruce

"I thought you were smart kid" Johnny said

"I am but…"

"If you were smart you wouldn't fuck around with J's stuff"

Croc walked up behind Bruce towering over him "Jack no like Bruce, Croc no like either, time for meat" he said growling at Bruce.

"Croc don't" Oswald said and Croc went back to his room "sorry about him, Jack took him in when he had no friends. Now he's so loyal to Jack he'll do anything for him"

"I noticed" Bruce said dragging his bags to his room. His room was completely bare, he has a bed frame and mattress, a desk in the corner and a wardrobe. Bruce talked to himself while he unpacked his bags "I feel like this is going to be a long couple of years"

Bruce heard a thump on the wall coming from Jack's room, Jack was in his room punching the wall until his hands bruised. He sat on his bed breathing heavily, after he had calmed down he remembered that he had Harley's phone number, he lay back on his bed and got out his phone to text her.

 _"Hey blondie"_

 _"Hi J :)"_

 _"How's things with the weed lady"_

 _"Getting a lecture on feminism"_

Jack chuckled at the thought of Harley becoming a feminist " _I was gonna invite you over but it sounds like you're having a pretty good time without me"_

 _"Please save me XD"_

 _"You sure? -_-"_

 _"Please"_

 _"You sure you're sure?"_

 _"YES"_

 _"Alright, come over to my dorm in an hour, room 42, 9th building"_

 _"Why not now?"_

 _"I wouldn't want to ruin Ivy's lecture for you"_

 _"Oh come on J"_

 _"Bye :P"_

 _"No please!"_

Jack put his phone back in his pocket laughing to himself, he knew he was being an ass hole but that was the way he liked it. He sat down at his desk and started to draw, he loved drawing and was pretty damn good at doing it but his teachers always said the things he drew were unacceptable so he failed most of his assignments. About an hour later the was a knock on the front door, Johnny got up to answer it but Jack raced out of his room and got to the door first. Scare crow sat back down with the over guys in the room. Jack opened the door and Harley beamed back at him, he looked down at his wrist as if there was a watch there "Hey Blondie"

"Hi" she squeaked

"I thought I said in an hour"

"It has been an hour"

"No no, you're two minutes and thirty eight seconds early" he said look back at her and held his bare wrist out, she giggled, oh how he loved that giggle.

"Shut up" she giggled walking into the main room.

"Guys this is Harley, Harley Guys"

"Nice to meet you" said Oswald

"Pretty" Croc said gazing at her

Jonathan just stared at her, he found her extremely attractive. He didn't just like her he wanted her.

"And you are?" Harley said looking at Johnny

"Oh uh I'm uhhh" Johnny stuttered

"You have a name you idiot, use it" Jack said

"Oh uh yeah my name is…Jonathon…but you can call me Johnny"

"Nice to meet ya"

Jonathon stared at her but his gaze was interrupted by Jack talking to Harley "My room's over here come on" Jack said walking towards his room but glared back at Jonathon a 'Back off' kind of glare, Harley cheerfully skipped after him closing the door behind her.

"You got more of a chance of winning the lottery" Oswald said to Johnny

"What?" Johnny asked confused

"I saw the way you looked at her and if Jack likes her too, you don't have a chance"

"I will have her! Even if I have to fight him for her" he said glaring at the door to Jacks room

"You and Jack in a fight? Oh please!"

"What are you saying?"

"He'd win straight away!"

Jonathan sat back on the couch with his arms across his chest sulking, meanwhile in Jacks room Harley was looking at all of his drawings while Jack was sitting on his bed watching a horror movie on his phone.

"Did you draw all these?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the artwork

"Ahh yeah" Jack said, all his attention absorbed by the screen on his phone

"They're very good"

"Hey watch this" he said sitting up on the bed still looking at his phone. Harley lean over the phone to get a good view of it "You too scared? Sit next to me" he said looking up at her, she slowly sat down next to him, she felt uncomfortable but not out of fear it was something else. Jack leaned towards her so she could see the screen and she held her breath at the thought of him being only inches away from her. She felt his thigh brush against hers and she let out a little squeak but Jack was too infatuated in the movie to notice. Jack looked up at Harley who was staring at him, _she is so beautiful_ he thought. He leaned in closer to her face staring into her eyes, she closed her eyes pursing her lips slightly but when she felt something touch her lips it wasn't his. She leaned back and opened her eyes to see that she had kissed his pillow that he had picked up and held in front of her face while her eyes were closed.

"Gotcha good didn't I?" he said standing up and opening the door to the main room "Better luck next time Blondie" he chuckled.

"You're such a tease!" she exclaimed slamming her hands on the bed like a child.

"You're welcome" he said and smirked before leaving the room.

 _This boy is so strange…I love it_


	3. Hall monitors

Harley walked into the main entrance of the school with Ivy and Selina by her side, she stood on her tippy toes, her eyes frantically scanned the crowd for Jack but she couldn't find him.

"Harley?...Harley?...Harley?!"

Harley snapped to attention realizing that Selina had been calling her name "Oh! um…yes?"

"Ivy needs you to hold her plant while she opens her locker"

"Of course" Harley took the potted plant from Ivy and began to look through the crowd again.

"Who the fuck are you so excited to find?" Selina asked

"Jack…but I can't see him"

"It's a rare occurrence for him to actually even attend his classes"

"Really? What does he do all day?"

"I dunno"

"I heard he's a criminal" a girl said walking up to Selina "a killer, kinda a turn off…but he's big" the girl said smirking. Harley immediately knew what she meant but instead of feeling disgusted she felt kind of jealous.

"Thanks for sharing" Ivy said not looking up from her locker, the girl shrugged and walked away.

"A killer?" Harley asked

"A pure psychopath" Ivy said standing up and taking back her potted plant "You're studying criminal psychology, you could talk to him for an assignment"

"I don't think he's criminally insane"

"Oh yeah?" Selina asked taking out her phone and showing her a picture of someone with the neck of a cello shoved down his throat and his neck cut open to expose his vocal cords, Harley gagged at the photo "He killed this guy and played him like a violin, literally. Used the vocal cords as strings"

"You mean…Jack did that?"

"Yeah and that's not even the half of it…" before Ivy could continue someone sped passed and swatted the plant out of her hands and it smashed on the floor.

Harley turned around to yell at them but decided against it when she saw Jack gliding away down the hall on a skate board "Hey blondie" he called and gave her a two fingered salute, she waved back staring after him as he turned the corner.

"That fucking asshole" Ivy said as she and Selina knelt down to clean up the mess on the floor "I swear I'm gonna kill him one day"

"I've got to go to class" Harley said remembering what time it was

"Sure Harley, see you later"

Harley jogged down the hall to her next class, when she got there she surveyed the theatre to see if she knew anyone. So far she had seen no one she knew, she began to lose hope but then she spotted Jack sprawled out on one of the seats. She beamed quickly jogging up the stairs and sat next to him. He turned to look at her "Blondie"

"Hey Jack"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a humorously curious tone.

She giggled "Taking a class"

"Ohhh"

"You?"

"Skydiving" he answered sarcastically, she laughed quietly. He looked back down at the table in front of his seat where he was drawing a vivid picture of a boy in the fetal position crying.

"What are you drawing?"

"Whatever comes into my head at the time"

"You're really talented, have you ever considered drawing something…I dunno…a bit…happier?"

"Only a happy artist can draw happy things"

"And you aren't?"

"I didn't say that"

Harley was about to respond before the teacher came into the room "Sorry I'm late class, please take a seat" he said to the students who were standing up as he began clearing the black board "Today we are going to learn about algebraic equations…"

Harley looked at Jack almost every minute, she realised that he was paying no attention to the teacher because the only thing that was progressing was his drawing and his graph paper was completely blank. Apparently the teacher had realise this before and called on Jack to answer a question.

"Napier, what is the answer of 2 times 3x minus 7 plus 4 times 3x plus 2 equals 6 times 5x plus 9 plus 3?"

It seemed like a mouthful to Harley, she thought that Jack would never be able to answer let alone correctly, he didn't even have his textbook open.

"One hundred point five" Jack said not looking up from his drawing.

"…Correct" The teacher said slowly staring at him then shrugged and went back to teaching

"How did you…" Harley began.

"Group the like terms on each side of the equal sign, subtract 18 x from both sides of the equation, subtract 57 from both sides of the equation, divide both sides of the equation by 12 and simplify blah blah blah" he said all without looking up from his drawing.

"English please?" Harley asked.

"A bunch of math shit" He looked at her this time.

"Why don't you pay attention? You obviously understand it"

"What's the point of learning something you already know?"

"Good point"

He looked behind him to see some jock throwing a football up and down watching the teacher. Jack turned in his seat to get a more comfortable view of him "Hey dick face"

"It's just Dick, Dick Grayson"

"Yeah, yeah Dicky, just pass me the ball"

"Why do you want…"

"Just pass me the ball Dick face"

Dick reluctantly passed the ball to Jack who as soon as he had it he turned around and violently hurled the ball at the teacher hitting him in the head. Jack quickly returned to the drawing as the teacher turned around. The teacher picked up the ball and saw 'Dick Grayson' written on it.

"Dick! Go to the principal's office immediately!"

Dick stood up and walked down the stairs glaring at Jack, Jack flipped him off and mouthed the words 'fuck you' before he left.

After class Harley and Jack walked down the corridor together, Jack was the only person she knew who had the same lunch break time as her. Everyone else had the second lunch break.

"That was wrong, what you did in there" Harley said

"I'm sorry mum" Jack replied sarcastically

"Jack no wonder people think you're an ass if you treat other people like this all the time" Harley said opening her locker.

"Have you ever heard the way people say 'people only treat others the way they've been treated'"

"You were bullied"

"More like beaten"

"Beaten?" Harley asked shocked

"I had daddy problems but hey whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" he said leaning on the lockers.

"I guess" Harley said "But I still think it's not right to…" Harley began but stopped when she notice Jack looking at her over the top of her locker door with only his eye's visible.

"I'm sorry" he said innocently

"Don't give me puppy eyes" she said but that only made him try harder "Ok fine" He smiled in response "You're too cute"

"You're too beautiful" He said staring at her over her locker door.

She closed her locker door so she could see Jack, he was standing there with a smirk on his face. She looked up at him smiling and took a step closer to him. He suddenly seized her in his arms bringing his face down inches away from hers.

"We've to go to the lunch hall if we…"

She was cut off by Jack putting his finger lightly on her lips "Shh, stop talking" he whispered before bringing his lips down to hers. They kissed softly, Harley could feel his lip piercing rubbing against her lower lip. They stayed like this for a minute before they started to kiss more passionately, Jack pushed Harley against her locker shoving his mouth against hers. She felt a pain in her head from it colliding with the locker but he didn't mind, that wasn't what was important right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and he tightened his grip on her waist

Harley moaned into Jack's mouth "You have no idea how long I wanted this"

"I have some Idea" he smiled as he continued to make out with her, his tongue entered her mouth and her tongue wrestled with his.

"Get away from her" a deep voice came from behind them.

Jack turned around to see two boys, one in a blue and black suit and the other in a bat suit "The fuck are you?"

"We're this terms hall monitors" the one in blue and black said

"So uhh then what's with the get ups?"

"It's a symbol of justice, I'm batman" said the one in the bat suit

"And I'm night wing" the other said

"No no no, I know who you are" Jack said moving away from Harley "You're two stupid drunk fucks who thought it was a good idea to play dress up"

"We're heros" said night wing

"Oh I know I know, don't tell me, don't tell me" Jack said pointing at them "Its douche bag and dick face! What a pairing! I'm glad you found each other!"

"You're not allowed to perform intimate actions on school grounds" said Batman

"Ok this is starting to irritate me now…" Jack began

"If you don't comply and come to the principal's office we will have to use force"

"This is pathetic" Jack said flicking out a switch blade "Now are you going to do this the easy way orrrr am I gonna have ta disembowel you?"

"That won't be necessary Jack" Leland said as she approached the students "What's going on here?"

"These two were being intimate on school grounds" Batman said

"No I mean the costumes"

"It's so we can protect our identities"

"That's honestly the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Night wing and Batman both sighed taking off their masks to reveal Bruce and Dick "Both of you, my office now" she turned around to see Harley and Jack kissing "And you two, now is not the time or place"

"Yes Miss Leland" Harley nodded as Leland walked to her office with Dick and Bruce but immediately went back to kissing Jack when she turned the corner. Leland sat at her desk with Bruce and Dick sitting in front of her.

"Are you honestly this stupid?!" she yelled

"No miss" Bruce replied quietly

"Then why on earth are two boys walking around my school threatening the most dangerous unstable students here?!"

"We're just trying to help" said Dick

"Help?! By getting yourself killed?!"

"We had the situation under control" Bruce said

"Ok, you're both fresh man I understand why you don't realise the danger of that situation. I am telling you right now that when Jack threatens to gut you, he will go to those lengths if he has to. He certainly has before"

"We're here to stop people like him"

"The school doesn't need another dead body on its hands, so please just drop the outfits. You can continue to be the hall monitors but if it's a problem that concerns Jack please call me and don't get involved, you understand?"

"Yes Miss"

"And Bruce" she called as they left, Bruce turned to face her "Jack knows the human mind well, don't try to talk to him. You don't want Jack Napier inside your head"


	4. Making enemies

Harley, her roommates and their friends were sitting at a table in the library, most of them had studying to do the others just gossiped. Apparently they had an opinion on everybody.

"What about him?" Selina asked pointing at a skinny boy looking through a pile of books, Harley recognised him as Edward from the bus.

"Too skinny"

"Yeah"

"Must you guys gossip?" Harley asked looking up from her book.

"Aren't you just a little curious about what other people know?" asked Ivy

"Not really…"

"Ok ok, just pick someone…anyone in this room and we'll all share what we know or think about them"

"I dunno" Harley said looking around at the people in the library.

"Anyone who attracts your curiosity" Selina encouraged

Then Harley spotted Jack at a desk drawing something, he was too far away to see "What about Jack?"

"Jack? One word…psycho" Ivy said

"Why does he do those drawings? They're so dark" one of the other girls asked

"I heard he's depressed" a girl said

"But he's so fucking happy all the time" Ivy stated

"I think he's putting on an act" Harley said and all the girls turned to her "He's smarter and kinder then he lets on"

"Jack? Kind? Sorry but there's no way in hell" Selina said

"I dunno, I want to understand the way he works" Harley said going back to her book

"That's why I think you should use him as the subject for you assignment" Ivy said "He obviously likes you, you could use that to your advantage"

"I can't just use him like that"

"Suit yourself but I for one want to know why he's so unstable in the first place" said Ivy

"I heard he watched his mother be raped and killed by his own father" a girl answered

"Shut up" Ivy said gasping "No way"

"Yes way but he got away with it"

"How?!"

"I don't know but people say that he lives with his dad and his step mom and they're both alcoholics that beat and abuse him" said another one of the girls.

Harley saw Jack's pencil snap in his fist, _He can hear them_ she thought, she had to stop this "Why are you talking about this like it's some amazing discovery? This is a serious problem" Harley said dropping her book in disgust about the way they were talking about him.

"Jeez Harley cool it"

"I wonder if he helped his dad" a girl said and they all burst into giggling, they immediately stopped when they heard a loud sound coming from where Jack was sitting. He had slammed his fists onto his desk, he stood up and stormed over to their table his hands still formed fists.

He grabbed the girl by the shirt and brought her close to his face, he was so tall that the girls feet weren't touching the ground and she dangled there helplessly "If you say anything about my family again, I'll snap your neck and sell your kidneys on eBay" he hissed in an almost demonic voice before dropping her to ground, Harley couldn't believe what she had just heard. Jack was such a nice person, why would he threaten people like that?

Jack walked back his desk picking up his things and left, like nothing had ever happened "I should probably go after him"

"Yeah you go get him and I'll get Principal Leland" Selina said but before Harley could argue she had already left to get the principal.

Harley jogged out the front of the library and scanned the area for Jack, she saw him next to trash can. He yelled curses at no one in particular and sat down on a bench with his head in his hands. Harley walked up to him and saw his sketch book in the trash can, she picked it up and held it out to him "Here"

He took it from her "Thank you" he said but she could tell he was still upset "You come to laugh at me?" he asked

"No I would never do that" she replied slightly hurt that he would think such a thing.

"Why not? Your friends did, seeing me in pain must be hilarious"

"I don't see what's funny about it…forgive me for being so blunt but is it true? What they said?"

"If you're asking me if I helped my dad rape my mum then your answer is no but everything else? Pretty much…yeah"

"I'm sorry…" Harley began

"I don't need anyone's sympathy"

Harley moved closer to him on the bench and kissed his cheek, it made him feel a little better until principal Leland and the girls from the library stormed up to them "Jack Napier!" Leland yelled

"Fucking beautiful" Jack mumbled as he stood up "Yes?"

"Why have I been told that you threatened to snap these innocent girls' necks and sell their intestines on the internet?"

"Ok one, they're anything but innocent and two, I said kidneys not intestines. Get your facts right"

"Then what do you think they did to you to deserve being threatened?"

"They insulted me, they said that I helped rape and murder my mother!" he yelled as loud as he could, the girls jumped at the anger in his voice.

"That's a pretty serious accusation, is that true?"

"No! He just wants to get out of detention!" Jack noticed an old crowbar laying against the bench while the girl lied about what happened. He was unbelievably angry and hey desperate times call for desperate measures right? "…he should be expelled for accusing us of this!"

Jack walked over to the crowbar and picked it up off the ground, Harley seemed to be the only one who noticed "J?...Jack?" she asked scared, whatever he was about to do couldn't be good "Jack?" she asked again, no response. Jack raised the crowbar above his head walking towards the girls who all screamed in terror as Jack began to lower the crowbar upon them. All the girls closed their eyes waiting for the excruciating pain to come but it didn't. They looked up to see Harley standing in front of Jack with her hands on his chest "Jack don't" and just like that he dropped the crowbar and sat back down on the bench. They all stared at her in astonishment.

"Harley, I can trust you. Did these girls accuse Jack of the rape and murder of his own mother and…and" Leland stuttered at the thought "and…laugh about it?"

"Yes" Harley replied simply and the other girls glared at her for snitching.

"You girls my office first thing tomorrow morning, Jack go back to your dorm have some alone time you need to cool off. I don't want you hurting anyone or worse killing them and Harley" she said turning to the small blonde "Can you come to my office now?"

"Umm sure" and then everyone went their separate ways, the girls went to their dorm murmuring to each other quietly, Jack walked through the gardens muttering obscene curses and Harley followed Leland to her office.

"Please have a seat" Leland said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"I didn't tease Jack if that's what this is about"

"And I believe you but the thing I'm interested in is the way you stopped him from hitting those girls by simply telling him not to, he usually doesn't listen to anyone"

"I can tell"

"I know this is a lot to ask but could you maybe keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything…bad"

"I can do that"

"Thank you you'll be doing me a great favour, you know I think he likes you" she added with a smile.

"I hope so" Harley replied returning the smile. On the way back to her dorm she saw a poster that said:

 _Gotham University Formal Dance_

Then it had the details and at the bottom Harley noticed someone had defaced it:

 _Basically just prom but boring_

Harley giggled at the end note and couldn't help pulling out her phone to text Jack, she wanted to go with him. Plus she wanted to know if he was ok

" _Hey Jack?"_

" _Yes?"_ He doesn't sound happy she thought

" _Are you ok?"_

" _You could say that"_

" _You know I'd like to go to this formal dance thing"_

" _Cool who are you going with?"_

" _I want to go with you silly"_

"… _this some beauty and the beast shit?"_

Harley couldn't help but giggle, even in his darkest moments he had a sense of humour. She liked that _"You could put it that way"_

" _You want to go with me?"_

" _Who else would I go with?"_

" _Johnny"_

" _Why would I go with him?"_

" _I don't know he said (and I'm quoting this) 'she's as good as mine J'"_

" _TBH I thought was kinda a creep…but now I know he is"_

" _Why don't you come over?"_

" _Sure"_

" _See you in a minute Blondie"_

We when she go to the dorm she knocked on the door but no one answered so she let herself in. When she walked in she saw all of the boys huddled around their small fireplace prodding and poking the fire chuckling "What are guys up to?" Harley asked smiling.

Jack was about to stand up and greet Harley but Johnny stood up first, he bowed and kissed Harley's hand "Harley"

"Johnathan" Harley said pulling her hand away and glaring at him "So what are you doing?"

"Burning douche bags bat brat suit" Jack chuckled as he threw a glove in the fire.

"I see you're feeling better" Harley said smiling.

"Nothing cheers me up better then burning someone else's shit"

Harley giggled kneeling down next to Jack, Bruce walked into the room holding his nose "I smell burning"

"Yeah we're roasting marshmallows" Jack said stuffing a marshmallow in his mouth "Come join us" he said, his voice muffled by the marshmallow.

Bruce began to walk towards the fire when he noticed the familiar bat symbol burning in the fire "Is that my suit?!" he yelled.

"If you mean costume then yeah" Oswald said

"You can't burn that!" Bruce yelled running towards the fire but was stopped by Croc

"Jack burn, what Jack want to burn"

"That costs millions!"

"Really it looked like you got it from the dollar store" Jack said looking from Bruce to the fire "Maybe I shoulda sold it"

"You'll pay for this!" Bruce said storming into his room

"Sure I will" Jack said "Come on Blondie" he said taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen "You hungry?"

"Nah I'm good"

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly, Johnathon glared at them "Hey don't touch what aint yours Jack"

Harley and Jack ignored him and continued to kiss, Jonathon stood up and shoved Jack off Harley "What the fuck Jonathon?!"

"Don't touch her"

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Jack please" Harley said holding onto Jacks arm and he immediately calmed down.

"Wait! You actually like him?!" Johnathon asked in astonishment

"Yeah what of it?" asked Harley

"He's a psychopath"

"A cute psychopath" Harley said gazing at Jack.

Scarecrow stormed into his own room, upset that he couldn't win Harley's affection but he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.


	5. I'm not crazy

Two weeks later Harley was in her fourth criminal psychology class, she was sitting in the front row noting down every word that the teacher said. Ivy's words were continuously ringing in Harley's head:

 _You could use Jack for an assignment, I mean he obviously likes you. Use it to your advantage_

And as if on cue the teacher said "Today I am going to give you an assignment, you need to study a mentally unstable person. I doesn't matter how unstable they are but if you decide to talk to the person you choose you need to make sure you are safe. I would suggest looking around the campus, there are some quite interesting characters walking around" The class began to stand up to leave until the teacher raised his voice "This assignment also counts for half of your grade, you are dismissed"

All of a sudden the idea of using Jack for her assignment became a lot more tempting but Harley knew he was sick of being evaluated, judged and labelled. Even if he didn't find out she would feel so guilty but it was so…so tempting. Maybe it was a good idea to just stay away from him for a while. She walked outside where a thick blanket of snow was covering the ground.

"Hey Blondie" came the familiar voice from behind her, _oh no_ she thought.

She spun around "Oh…Hi…J-Jack" she stuttered.

He frowned at her response "Something bothering you?" she couldn't help but stare at him trying to figure out wat was going on in that mind of his, he chuckled but it sounded unsettled "You're trying to place, just like everyone else in this shit whole of a city"

She shook her head "No…no, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask if you could help with one of my assignments"

"What kind of **help**?" he asked in a firm tone.

"Well I know you have a background in knowing your way around and manipulating the human mind…Leland said so" he didn't respond "Don't try to deny it Jack"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he paced around her through the snow.

"Teach me what you know"

He stared into her eyes, Harley felt like he could grab her and strangle her to death at any moment "And…why…would I want to do that?"

"Why not?" she asked trying to stay calm but her mind was telling her to run for her life.

"If I were to share my knowledge to you, I would have to open my mind to you as much as you would to me. I don't want you in my mind" he finished coldly.

"Are you afraid?"

"I don't want you getting stuck in there, it's a very dark place you know. Every thought every urge… **exposed"** Harley had never felt so tense in her life, this was not the Jack she met when she arrived "Do you know what it's like to have someone poking around in your head? Trying to dissect it and find out what makes you **tick** " he finished the sentence by snapping his fingers in Harleys face making her flinch, she didn't respond "Didn't think so…Judging someone on first appearances is a natural mechanism in the human mind, no matter how hard you try to suppress it, it will always prevail. How did you judge me when we first met?" he asked in teaching tone continuing to pace around her, his hands behind his back.

"How did you judge me?" she retorted suddenly finding her confidence

He studied her up and down "A daddy's girl…dying to please" he paused between remarks "That would explain the over whelming enthusiasm to learn…about three siblings…obviously the oldest…burdened with the responsibility of protecting your family…your father took you fishing did he not?"

"Yes…yes he did…how did you…" she asked astonished that he would know that.

"You have a scar on your right thumb, the kind that signals an impalement…the up curve of the scars show that it was a fish hook. Tell me…did your mother ever join you?" he asked her, his face completely emotionless, she closed her eyes at the sound of the word mother "That's what I thought…a dead mother…increasing your need to please…how did she die Harley?" he whispered leaning in, his face inches away from hers.

"Jack please…"

"What did she do that was so horrible she had to suffer death?"

"I don't want…"

"Was she a… **working** …woman?"

She looked up at him "How dare you?" she hissed

"Was she Harley? Was your mother a hooker?...A whore who failed to please her costumer?"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

He stepped away from her and adjusted his coat "I would consider changing your major if I were you?"

"Well you're not me are you? And my I ask why you think so?" she stuttered.

"Your mind is weak, far too fragile for mind games. Far. Too. Easy. To. Break." he made a snapping motion with his hands "Later Blondie" he said before turning away and walking in the direction of his dorm. Harley felt to her knees in the snow and began to cry, screaming out but Jack didn't turn to look at her, not once.

Back at Jacks dorm Johnny had been watching Jack talk to Harley out his bedroom window, he had only realised that Harley was deeply upset when she began to cry in the snow as Jack walked calmly away from her. He was about to run out to comfort her before he saw some of the teachers coming out to her. He then heard the door to the dorm being open and stormed out his room to see Jack closing the door "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!"

Jack calmly looked at Johnny "Who?"

"HARLEY"

"She asked me to show her how well I knew the human mind…so I beat her mind within an inch of its life"

"SHE TRUSTED YOU, SHE…LOVED YOU AND YOU REDUCE HER TO TEARS"

"She was asking for it!" Jack yelled suddenly furious.

Before Johnny could respond there was a knock on the door and Jack opened it to find the principals secretary standing in the door way "What do you want?" Jack asked rudely.

"Principal Leland wants to see you" she said

"Oh I wonder why that might be" he chuckled as he was escorted to the principal's office "You can stop stalking me now, I'm here!"

He looked around to see Leland glaring at him. In the corner there was a female teacher, Ivy and her friends surrounding Harley comforting her "Afternoon Leland, Blondie, Bitches" he greeted turning to each in turn.

"What about Miss Gordon?!" Selina retorted

"I said bitches, didn't I?" he said walking over to a table that held a vast variety of liquor.

"Show respect to your fellow students and my colleagues!" Leland shouted.

"I would if they deserved it" he said pouring himself a drink.

"Jack it is illegal for you to consume alcohol at your age, put it back" Miss Gordon said calmly.

"Legality never stopped me before" he said drinking from the glass "Tell me why I'm here" he demanded turning to Leland.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious" Leland retorted gesturing to Harley "What did you do?"

"I merely stated facts" Jack said simply.

"You tried to break her"

"I didn't try to break her, I showed her what I was capable of **without** breaking her"

"Well you may as well have look at her, you reduced her to tears"

"I did a good job, did I not?" he said sipping from his glass.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME JACK!" Leland yelled slamming her hands on her desk.

"You're right, it's a joke" he chuckled

"You're a monster!" Harley screamed between weeps.

"That's not the worst I've been called"

"You're crazy!" Ivy yelled

"Ah ah ah, a crazy person is oblivious to their actions…I am perfectly aware of what I am doing"

"Then what are you?" Selina asked

"A psychopath" Harley retorted glaring at him

"That's better" Jack said as he finished his drink "Now this has been fun but I've places to go, classes to attend and people to kill, toodles!" Jack said cheerfully waving at the girls before leaving the office.

 _That son of a bitch thinks he's playing a game, he thinks this is a fucking game! He will pay for this! What did he think he was doing? What did he think he was going to achieve?_ Harley thought and then the thought struck her like a slap in the face _I asked him to teach me and he's teaching me...I asked for this._


	6. Aren't you scared?

Two days later Harley was packing some things into her bag to go over to Jacks dorm. Selina and Ivy walked into the room "Harley the principal said you need to stay here, you're pretty shaken up" said Ivy.

"I'm fine"

"Where are you going?"

"Jack's place"

"Are you insane?!" asked Selina

"I don't think so"

"But he's a psychopath! He admitted it himself!"

"Look guys, I can take care of myself ok?"

"This is a suicide mission Harley"

"I'm not asking you to come with me"

They both reluctantly let Harley leave, they both knew that this would not end well.

Harley knocked on the door to Jacks dorm, she knew it was a long shot but she needed his help. The truth was she **did** want to analyse him but as his recent behaviour has shown he strongly object to that so she'll have to be discreet about it. Bruce Wayne answered the door.

"Oh…Harley…I didn't think I'd be seeing you around here anytime soon…if ever again" he said

"Yeah I know it's just I really need Jacks help on this project"

"So much you're willing to risk your sanity for it?"

"These are my grades Bruce, I need to do everything I can to pass"

"And that involves becoming friends with a psychopathic homicidal malevolent maniac?"

"It would seem that way, yes"

Bruce sighed and let her in "He's in his room"

Harley walked to the room that said _Jack Napier_ on the front, she opened the door quietly and saw Jack sitting on his window sill staring out the window at the falling snow. He had a pleasant smile on his face that made Harley feel somewhat comfortable around him but that was quickly over powered by the sight of tattoos down his arms that were now exposed due to him wear a short sleeved shirt, as scary as it was Harley could help but think that it look kind of sexy. She was about to announce herself when Jack interrupted "I thought I scared you off" he then turned to look at her.

"You didn't"

"I can see that, I have eyes you know"

"Don't give me any sarcastic bull shit, I'm here to learn from you. You should be flattered"

He snorted "Flattered? Why would I be flattered by a little kid trying to place me under a label?"

"I'm not trying to place you"

He remained silent staring at her for a moment "Fine, sit down" he demanded gesturing to his bed and she obeyed "Harley, your mind is far too weak for the profession you are seeking"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" she asked slightly irritated in his lack of faith in her.

"Try working at Mc Donald's"

Harley scoffed "You expect me to work at a fast food restaurant for the rest of my life?"

"Better than nothing"

"Are you going to teach me or not?"

He sighed "Do you know anything about the criminal mind other than the shit that comes out of your teacher's mouth?"

"That's why I'm here isn't it"

"You know how a killer works?"

"More or less"

"You had any experiences in that field?"

"No I haven't had the opportunity to help the hunt for a killer"

"No I mean the other way around toots"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

"OF COURSE I HAVENT! AND I KNOW YOU CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOURSELF!"

"Well then you don't know what it feels like, you see some people kill because they like playing the role of god, watching their life slip away, I did it for the fun…kinda like a game, you know?"

"Did you enjoy killing people?"

"Did? I **do** "

"If you still kill, why haven't you been caught?"

"If you catch a fish and it gets away it's a lot harder to catch a second time"

"What did you mean when you said that you are not crazy but you **are** a psychopath?"

"Such an amateur question Harley, for shame" he chuckled "But of course I can't blame you after all you are a newbie. You see a crazy person is oblivious to what they are doing and cannot give clear explanations for their actions, they're the people you see screaming, running around naked and biting off their own limbs. **That** is crazy. A psychopath is someone who knows very well what they do and the consequences that could unfold but they cannot control their emotions and supress the need to do something completely insane. But because our crappy diagnosis tactics they all get grouped together, they label people"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Harley, you can't just go around slapping labels on everything and expect to be happy. People label things because they are in fear, in fear of the unknown. It's called 'Xenophobia'. Some people are a little afraid of it but others are completely petrified of it"

"What are you afraid of Jack?"

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself" Harley nodded writing down notes on a pad but pulled away as Jack tried to see what she was writing "What are you writing Blondie?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I only trust the people who give me reasons to trust them and so far you haven't given me any"

"Come on Jack you know me well, I think you proved that two days ago"

He turned away furiously and muttered to himself "Stupid girl"

"Stupid?!" she yelled offended.

"Yes stupid! The other day all I did was state the obvious!"

"Well you know the saying that something hard to see for some people can be blindingly obvious to others!"

"Everything about you **is** blindingly obvious you'd have to be blind not to see it!"

"You're quite a neurotic bastard you know that?!"

"Neurotic?! You're just a stupid blond who wants to be smart!"

"Oh while you're busy partying and getting shit faced?!"

"At least I have a social life!"

"Yeah, being a bastard!"

"Well your mother's a whore!"

"Your fathers a rapist and your mothers dead!"

"So's yours!"

"You're fucking crazy!"

"You're a suicidal bitch talking to me that way!"

They suddenly grabbed each other and shoved their mouths together kissing furiously. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands through his green hair, _that beautiful green hair_ she thought. She felt his arms snake around her waist pulling her closer, his tongue invading her mouth "Jack…mm…this is…mm…so wrong on…mm…so many levels" Harley said between kisses.

"Since when have that stopped you?" Jack replied pushing Harley down on the bed continuing to kisses her down her neck causing her to moan silently. His hand began to travel up her shirt but Harley grabbed his hand stopping him "What?" Jack asked pulling away.

Harley wrapped her arms around herself "I've never…never…done... **that** before" she said extremely embraced.

"Harley…are you a…virgin?"

She nodded still holding onto herself "You?"

"Far from it"

"Oh" she said slightly disappointed.

"You said it yourself, I'm too busy partying and getting shit face" he chuckled lying next to her and she laughed with him. Jack took her in his embrace from behind nuzzling against her neck.

She sighed "I'm going to miss you on the Christmas holidays"

"Why? It's not like I'm going anywhere"

"But that's what the break is for, so you can go back home for a while" she said confused

"Do my folks sound like hospitable people?"

"Oh…yeah…sorry" she thought for a moment "You know you could always come stay at my house and…you know…meet my family, I'm sure they'd love you"

"Yeah?"

"Of course"

"I guess it'd be a nice change from be called a mistake every fucking day" he said adjusting his position "Tell me about them" he said in a soothing tone.

"Well I have three siblings, like you said. I have an older brother Robert who is married with a son, another brother named Oliver who is still in high school and a little sister named Chloe but she's still in kindergarten. Oliver's always been so depressed though"

"How so?"

"Ever since mum died he just wasn't the same but my dad Dave is always there to hold down the fort and make sure they don't burn down the house" They both laughed "So…would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to" he smiled deviously "Oh…you mean visit your family oh I get it now" he chuckled

She shoved him playfully "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she giggled

"I've never been to Brooklyn before should be fun, especial because I get to go with my girlfriend" he said kissing her nose.

"How did you know I came from Brooklyn?"

"You're accent screams it toots" he said as he stroke a lose bit of hair away from her face.

"Where are you from then?"

"Gotham, born and badly raised" he said smiling.

They both laid in the same position for a long time and Harley felt for once in her life she didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

 _A big thanks to kitttkat65203 for some great ideas for this chapter! :)_


	7. Meeting the family

Jack knocked on Harley's dorm, it was the Christmas holidays and Jack had a duffel bag slung over his back ready to go to Harley's house for the holidays. Ivy opened the door happily but her face dropped when she saw Jack "Oh it's you" she muttered.

"I can tell you're glad to see me!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Why are you so chipper?"

"As opposed to normal?" Jack asked.

"Good point" Ivy said letting Jack in "Harley! Jack's here!"

"One minute" Harley called from her room.

"Come on babe, we're gonna miss the taxi" Jack said through the door of Harley's bedroom. Harley came out of the room holding what seemed to five bags "What did you do? Pack up your whole room?"

She giggled "Of course not" Jack picked up three of her bags to carry them for her "Bye red, bye Selina!" Harley said waving to her roommates before leaving the dorm "That bags aren't too heavy for you, Jack?"

"I've kind of gotten used to your heavy bags" He said smiling "You came here on the bus right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Come on we'll take my car" Jack said walking towards an old station wagon parked carelessly in the school parking lot.

"Really? This is your car?"

"Sorry I'm not a billionaire playboy philanthropist like douche bag" he said shoving her bags into the back of the car, he then walked around to the passenger's seat and held the door open "Malady"

She got in the car and looked around and it was everything she expected his car to look like. Dirty, old, broken, dusty and cluttered with rubbish. He got into the driver's seat "I can see you really take pride in your car" she said sarcastically.

"It's a paint job short of a limo my dear"

"I think it needs a lot more than a paint job" she looked around and saw that the back was covered in red stains "What's that?"

"Blood" he replied casually.

"What?! Whose blood?!" Harley yelled shocked and slightly frightened but then again, what was she expecting?

"I dunno, a lot a people's probably"

"See this is the side of you I don't like" she said gesturing to the blood stains.

"If ya gonna love me Blondie, ya gotta love all a me" Jack replied as he drove out the school gates

"I love Jack but not his…psycho side"

"I what is that side called sweets?"

She thought for while what his homicidal maniac side should be called "Joker!" she said suddenly.

"Jack and the Joker huh?"

"Yep and they're both in side that brilliant mind of yours" she said kissing his cheek.

"Be careful I'm try'n ta drive 'ere!" Jack snapped.

Harley sighed "Evening, Joker"

A couple hours later they arrived in front of an old two story building and Harley got out the car to rush to the door but was stopped by Jack grabbing her arm "They know I'm coming right? You told them?"

"Yeah, they know someone is with me but they don't know it's my boyfriend, it's kind of a…half-truth" She then pulled out of his grip and rang the doorbell. A man came out with a woman who looked to be the same age and they both hugged Harley.

"It's so good to see you" the man said, his gaze then turned to Jack.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" the woman asked gesturing to Jack.

"Oh this my boyfriend, Jack" Harley said holding onto Jacks arm "Jack this is my Dad and step mum, Dave and Hazel"

"Nice to meet you" Jack said in a shaky tone holding his hand out that was twitching slightly.

Hazel suddenly hugged Jack "It's so nice to meet you, we didn't know Harley had a new boyfriend" Jack didn't know what to do, he had never been hugged before. He looked at Harley and she just beamed in happiness.

"I'm sorry" Jack said pulling away "It's just…I've never been hugged before"

"Didn't your mother ever hug you?" asked Dave

"I wish I could, I really do"

"Oh I'm…sorry"

"It's quite alright, don't apologise for something you had no control over"

"I can already tell you're a…uh…fine young gentleman"

"Wow, I've been called a lot of things but never gentleman" Jack chuckled.

"Come in and meet the family" Hazel said taking Jacks hand and leading him inside where three kids were sitting on the floor playing with toys and a couple were sitting on the couch watching them happily "Guys, I'd like to introduce Jack, Harley's new boyfriend"

"Harley and Jack sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The little girl said.

"You not far off, kid" Jack said kneeling down next to the girl "What's your name?"

"Chloe" the girl replied.

"That's a nice name" he said sitting down with the children.

"Hi I'm Robert" the man who was previously sitting on the couch said holding his hand out to Jack.

"Nice to meet ya, man" Jack said shaking his hand.

"And that's Oliver and my son Daniel, and over there is my wife Christine"

"It's nice to see Harley has a nicer family then my own"

"You don't have a family to love you?" Robert asked.

"Not that I know of but I sure have one to hate me" Jack said chuckling.

"You look like a freak" muttered Oliver not looking up from his phone.

"Why thank you" replied Jack.

"It wasn't a compliment"

"I know but I would prefer to stand out than looking like everyone else, what are you doin'?" Jack asked sitting next to Oliver.

"Playing solitaire but I can't figure out what I can do next. It looks like a dead end to me"

Jack looked at the cards on the screen of the phone "You have a red three there that you can put on the black four here and I'll be that there'll be a red jack underneath for this pile here"

Olive obeyed and did as Jack said and to Oliver's astonishment everything was exactly as Jack had said "How'd you do that?!"

"A lot of practice"

"Sooo…what can I do next?"

Jack began to show Oliver what he could do with the card on the screen as Harley watched from the door of the living room "Hey Dad come look at this" Harley called from the door and her father came over to see Jack and Oliver laughing together.

"Well looks like someone made a friend" he said smiling.

"Well Jack went through the some sort of situation as Oliver so I'm not surprised" Harley said leaning on the door frame.

"…and then the red five can go there and you're done" Jack concluded as Harley sat down next to him.

"What ya doin' babe?" she asked Jack.

"Showing Olly how he can win at solitaire really quickly" Jack replied.

"Yeah he's awesome!"

Harley laughed "Is that an approval I hear?"

"Yes yes yes yes!" Oliver said as he smiled at Jack.

"Careful kid, or ya wet yourself!" Jack chuckled.

Oliver went back to his solitaire game as Harley snuggled up to Jack "It's nice to see Olly laughing again after what happened"

"I'm happy to oblige" Jack laughed as he looked down at Harley who was leaning against his chest, he brought his lips down to hers and they kissed passionately. They both moaned into each other's mouths as Harley held onto his shirt, Jack put his arms around her waist and his tongue invaded her mouth.

"Hey Jack what can I do here…" Oliver trailed off as he noticed what Jack and his sister were doing and quickly look back down at his phone not saying a word.

"Eww!" Chloe said as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

Jack and Harley payed no attention to the reactions around the room and just kissed each other more furiously. Jack placed a hand on the back of Harleys head and the other on the small of her back as Harley her hand through his hair "Can you guy please stop trying to eat each other?" Oliver retorted.

Jack pulled away from Harley and turned to Oliver "Sure, kid" her turned back to Harley and kissed her softly "Maybe later, baby" he whispered, Harley whined as she slid off of Jacks lap and walked back into the kitchen and Jack noticed Oliver looking at him "What?"

"That was real disgusting, man"

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend, now where are you stuck?" Jack said looking at Oliver's phone

An hour later Jack was showing Oliver how to draw a zombie from the walking dead, when Oliver finished his he whined "Mine doesn't look as good"

"It's alright, you just need a bit of practice" Jack said as he got a new piece of paper.

Oliver had been asking Jack all sort of questions that normal teenage friends would ask "Ok…whats…the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Oliver asked smiling.

"Oh that's tough one" Jack said chuckling "I think it'd be that time I smoked meth, drank three shots of ever clear then went home and ate cat poo"

"Are you serious?" Oliver said laughing.

"Serious as a heart attack and believe me, cat poo tastes as bad as it smells"

They both burst out laughing as Harley's father stormed into the room "Oliver!" Dave yelled and Oliver snapped to attention "Why did I just get a phone call from the school saying that you haven't been at school for the last two days?!"

"Because I didn't want to go" Oliver retorted.

"You have to go to school!"

"No I don't!"

"Do you want to be a failure like your mother?!" Dave yelled but suddenly covered his mouth when he realised what he had said. Oliver just glared at him and ran upstairs.

Jack stood up to follow him but Dave stopped him "No…just give him some time to cool down" Dave then went into the kitchen to help with dinner.

It had been two hours and Oliver still hadn't come out of his room, everyone else was gathered in the dining room waiting for Hazel to serve dinner, Jack stood up and walked over to Harley "Harl, I'm worried about Oliver"

"Jack its fine he does this stuff all the time"

Jack sighed and sat back down at the dining table and Harley sat next to him. Hazel came into the room and put dinner on the table, she realised that Oliver still hadn't come down "Harley could you do me a favour and go get Oliver to come down for dinner"

Harley nodded and headed upstairs, a few seconds later they heard Harley scream and she came running downstairs, tears running down her face. She stood in the door way and sobbed loudly, everyone stood up from the table, Jack ran over to Harley and embraced her "Shh what wrong Harl?" she said stroking her head.

"He's dead, he took pills, and he's dead!" Harley yelled as she buried her face into Jacks chest.

Jack sat Harley down at the dining table as rushed up stairs followed by Dave and Robert, they ran into Oliver's room to see him lying on his back with and an empty packed of medication next to him. Jack knelt down next to him as Harley and Hazel came into the room and they bother screamed at the sight of Oliver. Jack put his hands up as everyone crowded around him "give him some room" they all obeyed and stepped back. Jack put his ear over Oliver's mouth "He's still breathing"

"Not for long!" Dave yelled, Jack picked Oliver up and jogged to the bathroom setting him down in the bath tub "What are you gonna do give him a bath?!"

"Dad calm down" Harley said putting her hand on her father's shoulder.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when my son has committed suicide and a completely untrained…freak is tending to him?!" Dave continued to scream as Jack put two fingers in Oliver's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Robert said who was surprisingly calm.

"I'm making him vomit the pills back up before they take effect"

"You do know what you're doing right?"

"I've done this hundreds of times but it sure is easier to do it on someone else"

At that moment Oliver vomited onto the floor of the bath tub, white pills spilled all over the tub. Oliver began coughing and Jack patted his back "Is anyone going to sympathy vomit, cause if you are keep it away from my shoes"

"Whats sympathy…" Robert began but was interrupted by Harley vomiting into the toilet.

"That's sympathy vomiting, you know where the sound of sight of someone vomiting makes others vomit"

"Ohh yeah, I get it" Robert replied

Jack continued to pat Oliver on the back as he continued to be sick and then stopped "You alright mate?" Jack asked and Oliver nodded, Jack looked down at the puddle of vomit "Better out then in huh?"

Oliver chuckled weakly "What did you think you were doing? You scared us half to death!" Dave yelled.

"Babe, I'm going to take Oliver to the balcony to get some air, I'll be down for dinner in a bit" Jack said ignoring Dave's anger

"Ok" Harley said kissing Jacks cheek and her pulled back playfully.

"Oh no, you've ruined your chance of kisses tonight. You smell like vomit" Jack said and Harley chuckled as she walked down stairs with the rest of her family.

Jack took Oliver out onto the balcony and Oliver sat down on a bench across from the one Jack was sitting in. Jack lit a cigarette and Oliver looked at Jack sceptically "I thought you took me out here to get some fresh air"

"What?" Jack asked and then he realised Oliver was referring to the cigarette "Oh this? Yeah sorry I can't put it out if you want"

"Nah its fine"

"So you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, I guess I kind of rushed to conclusions"

"It's alright, ya don't need to thank me" Jack said as he inhaled his cigarette "You know, I know how you feel"

"Really? How?"

"I lost my mother at about the same age, my father was extremely abusive but you're lucky that your dad is…reasonably nice to you but he still shouldn't talk to you about your mother like that"

"What happened to your mom?"

Jack sighed, blowing out a cloud of smoke "I watched her be raped and stabbed to death"

"That's kinda fucked up man, did they catch the guy who did it?"

"I know who did, my dad" Oliver just stared at her in disbelief "He's a sick fuck"

"I can tell"

"You have a foul mouth, J" Harley said coming out on the balcony and sitting on Jacks lap, she then noticed that Jack was smoking "Jack! You shouldn't smoke!" she scolded.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions" Jack said putting the cigarette back in between his teeth, Harley took it out of his mouth and stomped it under her foot. Oliver giggled at how much control his sister had over Jack "You naughty little minx" Jack cooed before kissing her deeply. Harley pressed herself against him and Jack kissed her neck making her moan.

Oliver cleared his throat "Uh guys? Still here"

"Why don't you…mm…go have some dinner" Harley said between moans.

"Ok" Oliver aid standing up "What about you Jack? You wanna come down and do some more drawings?"

"Maybe later, I want to do **someone** right now" Jack replied as he kissed Harleys jaw passionately.

Harley looked down and noticed the bulge in Jack pants "Oh you dirty boy" she moan as she kissed him.

"You guys are disgusting" Oliver said before walking back inside.

"Make sure to eats slowly or…" Jack began but was cut off by Harley kissing him, Oliver shook his head and went down stairs. A few moments later Jack was fumbling for the door knob to Harley's room as they kissed furiously, he finally got the door open and slammed it behind them.

Harley's father had been watching from down the hall and had been speechless, Hazel walked up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder "What wrong honey?"

"I don't think I'll ever look at Harley's bed the same way" He replied staring at the door to Harley's room.

"What?" Hazel asked confused but then the realisation hit her "Oh…well she's…old enough to make her own decisions now"

"I guess but I'm still worried…" he began.

"They'll be fine, Jack seems like a good guy, he saved our sons life and for once Oliver actually seems happily, like genuinely happy. Now come on lets go to bed"

They both went to bed but Dave couldn't help but worry about what his daughter and her boyfriend were doing in the room down the hall. Meanwhile in Harley's room Jack was lying on her bed with his head propped up by his arm, looking at Harley who looked extremely anxious "Will…will it hurt?"

"Maybe but you'll like it I promise" he said smiling "Now come on, it's painful with you making me wait this long" Jack chuckled. Harley smirked back and suddenly pushed him onto his back and climbing on top of him "Oh now we're talkn'" Jack said as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand softly over his tattoos and toned chest.

He chuckled "That tickles"

She laughed and began kissing him and he took off her pants and underwear. She unzipped his pants and got a growl of approval from Jack. She gasped and Jack suddenly pulled her hips into his.

Afterwards Harley was lying in Jacks embrace and she softly ran kisses down his chest, he looked at her and rested his hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb "You feel good?" Jack cooed as he laid a soft kiss on her nose.

"Ecstatic" she replied.

Jack looked at the clock on Harley side table "Babe?"

"Yes?" she sighed as she cuddled against his chest.

"It's three am" he chuckled.

"Really?" she asked as she turned to look at her clock "Oh yeah I guess it is"

He pulled her back into his embrace and rested his chin on her head "Shhh, go to sleep baby girl" Harley smiled as she drifted off to sleep in Jacks arms.


	8. Under the influence

The next morning Jack came down stairs and into the kitchen, he was wearing only his black jeans from the day before. He had bags under his eyes and he had not had the chance to do his hair. He opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice when Harley came into the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest of her family, she rubbed her eyes which were red from lack of sleep.

"You look tired, Harley" Dave pointed out.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep" Harley replied smiling at Jack as he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"So what did you two do in Harley's bedroom last night?" Dave asked.

"Oh…uh we…" Jack stuttered trying to think of an excuse "Harley?" he asked turning to her.

"We…uh….watched a movie" Harley said slowly.

"And then?" Dave asked glaring at Jack.

"We went to sleep"

"And he slept in your bed?" Dave asked slightly aggravated.

"Dad can you stop probing us?!" Harley asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to know that I'm keeping my baby girl safe!" Dave growled.

"Fine!" Harley yelled standing up "If you must know, me and Jack had sex! There you happy?!"

Dave stood up angrily as Jack put his head in his hands "Harley I do not want you having sexual intercourse at your age! Especially with a freak like him!"

"I am old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Clearly not!" Dave said gesturing to Jack.

"Why can't you respect my decisions?!" Harley asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I would if you were able to make a decent one, god, you're just like your mother! You don't think at all, about anything!" Dave yelled

Jack stood up and glared at Dave "Don't you ever talk to your family that way! You just bring their mother up when the conversation backs you into a corner! And you know what?! It makes you look like a fucking pussy!" Jack yelled over all of them and everyone stared at him in astonishment "I know what it's like for your family to hate and abuse you and it fucking hurts! I don't want Harley or any of your children to feel how I have felt since I was ten! So show some mother fucking respect to your children!"

"What do you know about how my children feel?!" Dave yelled suddenly furious at Jack.

"You want to know the truth about me?!" Jack yelled as he lightly pushed Harley away while she had been pulling him back. Dave nodded and Jack glared furiously at him "I was hit, kicked, punched, thrown, and pushed by my father to protect my mother from suffering the same fate! I grew up bringing black eyes and broken teeth to show and tell at school but never told! And then when I was ten I had to watch my mother be raped and stabbed to death by my drunken father! My dad got away with it and then he married a drunken whore and they taught me to take meth and coke and speed and now I'm just a fucking addict scraping to get through college!"

Everyone stared at Jack with wide eyes, Jack looked around at the people staring at him and turned around to pick up his jacket and bag that were lying on the armchair in the living room "Jack…" Harley began as Jack put his jacket on and turned to her.

"Harley, I'm going back to Gotham. I'll see you when you when you get back to the university" Jack said, he nodded to her and left. Harley ran to the window and watched as Jacks car pull out of the driveway and she turned back to her family who were all staring at her.

"I feel sort of bad now" Dave said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sort of?! You should be ashamed?!"

"Dave, honey, I think you should maybe go for a walk while Harley calms down" Hazel said taking Dave to the door as Robert and Christine comforted Harley who was sitting at the dining table crying.

"Harley its ok, I'm sure he'll calm down. Jack just needs some alone time" Christine said

"Yeah it'll be fine" Robert said

Chloe, Oliver and Daniel who had been sitting on the table watching the whole scene unfold in front of them looked at Harley, Chloe then turned to her mother and said "What's sex?" They all burst out laughing at Chloe's question and she smiled "What?"

A few hours later Jack stormed into his dorm, Jonathon and Oswald were sitting on the couch and they both turned to look at Jack "I thought you'd be with Harley" Oswald said.

"Just shut up penguin" Jack said irritably.

"Didn't go well I suppose"

"No it went fucking fantastic" Jack said as he slammed the door to his room leaving Johnathon with a smirk on his face. Jack paced his room clawing at his hair, his phone vibrated on his desk and he hit it off the desk onto the floor. When the phone stopped vibrating he picked it up and looked at the lock screen:

 _14 missed calls from Harls_

 _Harls:  
Jack are you ok?_

 _Harls:  
Jack I'm sorry about what happened, please pick up your phone_

 _Harls  
please pick up_

 _Harls:  
I'm sorry_

 _Harls:  
I miss you, Oliver misses you already too :)_

The messages went on and on, Jack turned off his phone and put headphones on before falling onto the bed. He closed his eyes and listened to music ignoring Harley's messages.

" _When life leaves you high and dry_

 _I'll be at your door tonight_

 _If you need help, if you need help._

 _I'll shut down the city lights,_

 _I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

 _To make you well, to make you well._

 _When enemies are at your door_

 _I'll carry you away from war_

 _If you need help, if you need help._

 _Your hope dangling by a string_

 _I'll share in your suffering_

 _To make you well, to make you well._

 _Give me reasons to believe_

 _That you would do the same for me._

 _And I would do it for you, for you._

 _Baby, I'm not moving on_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _For you, for you._

 _You will never sleep alone._

 _I'll love you long after you're gone_

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

Jack slowly fell asleep while his phone continued to vibrate on the desk.

A few days later Harley and her family pulled up in the university parking lot, Harley looked out the window of the car at Jacks dorm and sighed "I hope he's ok"

"It's dark, we'll come in with you" Hazel said

"Thanks" Harley replied, Robert, Hazel, Christine and Harley all got out the car, each of them carrying one of Harleys bags "Could we go see if Jack is ok first?" Harley asked

"Sure, honey" Hazel replied.

They began to walk to Jacks dorm in silence until Robert spoke up "How'd you and Jack meet?"

"He ran into me, literally" Harley chuckled "And then the principal asked him to take on the freshman to their dorm and Jack picked me. Then we just kind of bonded from there but of course with a personality like his our relationship has its ups and downs"

"I'm sorry to sound so blunt but is there anything wrong with him? You know…mentally"

"I think there is, to me right now it seems like 'Dissociative Identity Disorder'" Robert just stared at her blankly and she sighed "Multiple personality disorder"

"Ohh ok" Robert replied and they both giggled. When they were just about to enter Jacks building Jack himself jogged up to them out of the darkness unsteadily followed by his friends Croc, Oswald and two face.

"Heeeyyyy Harl" He said leaning onto her shoulder "What are you doing…back so…early?" Jack said between hiccups.

"It's the end of the holidays" Harley said slowly looking at Jack.

"Really? Well then we should celebrate!" Jack slurred.

"Celebrate what?" Robert asked starring at Jack and His friends sceptically.

Jack stumbled backwards away from Harley "I…uh…I dunno but we'll figure out something to celebrate and you guys can knock back a cold one with us"

"Jack, have you been drinking?" Harley asked.

"Only a little"

Harley grabbed the now empty bottle that Jack had been holing loosely and read the label that said:

 _Gordons London Dry Gin_

"Jack!" Harley yelled. Jack snapped to attention looking up at Harley and the glow of the lights in the building illuminated Jacks blood shot eyes and dilated pupils. Harley grabbed his head with both hands and looked into his eyes "Jack, what have you taken?" she asked worried.

"Just a little speed, don't worry nothing I'm not used to"

"I'm not letting you do this to yourself, come on we're taking you to the hospital" Harley said but Jack pulled away.

"Hospital my ass, we don't need no god damn hospital"

"Jack just shut up and go to bed then" Harley said pointing to his dorm.

Jack chuckled and went back to his room with Croc and Oswald who were equally stoned and she turned to her family who had witnessed the whole ordeal "I'm so sorry, he's not usually like this…"

"It's alright he just needs your support and I'm sure he'll get over whatever is going on with him"

"I hope so mum, I really do" Harley said before leaving to return to her own dorm.


	9. I trusted you

In the morning Harley walked towards her maths class with Selina and Ivy at her sides, she hadn't gotten much sleep after her horrible encounter with Jack the night before and she could only expect that Jack didn't sleep much either, one of the effects of amphetamines were insomnia "What was up with J last night?" Ivy asked Harley curiously.

"That's none of your business" Harley replied coldly.

"Why not?" Selina asked.

"The last thing I need is for you two to twist my words and start spreading rumours about Jack at my expense" Harley retorted.

"Really? Was it that bad?"

"It will be that bad if I tell you what happened, I'll talk to you at lunch" Harley replied walking into her maths class, Jack was sitting in his usual spot with his head resting on the table. Harley sat next to him putting her books on the desk slightly harder than needed and Jack sat up quickly in retaliation to the sound "Hey Jack" Harley said looking Jack up and down sceptically "You feeling alright?"

"Like I've been hit by a train" Jack retorted resting his head back down on the table.

"I'll take that as a no" Harley said opening her books and waiting for the teacher to arrive. She looked at Jack who had been staring at her with a faint smile across his face "What?" Harley asked smiling back.

"Just remembering what happened at your house" he said smirking.

"Shhh" she replied playfully slapping his arm and giggling.

He chuckled back as she tucked a loose bit of his hair back into place and kissed his forehead before he closed his eyes and the teacher walked in "Good morning class today we will be discussing…" the teacher began but Harley wasn't listening she looked at Jack sleeping peacefully on the desk and stroked his forehead. Harley then snapped her fingers in front of his face to which he did not react, he was out cold. _Good_ she thought.

Harley opened her notebook and began to write notes on what Jack had reveal in his recent outburst for her assignment for psychology class. She still felt incredibly guilty about writing about Jack like this but she needed to do what she had to do to get good grades even if that included betraying those closest to her. Half way through the class Jack opened his eyes and Harley quickly hid the notes she had been writing before he could see them "Feeling better?"

"What do you think?" he retorted.

"Oh god, I'm really not in the mood for dealing with Joker" Harley sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

He rested his head in his arms glaring at her "Well fuck you then"

"Jack!" Harley said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said trying to calm her down.

"Jack you need to get yourself under control because this is just dangerous. You need some serious help"

He glared at her "I **don't** need help" he growled.

"You're right you need more then help" Harley retorted "You need electrotherapy"

"You think I haven't had that?!" he hissed lifting his head up from the desk.

Harley's glare relaxed into an upset, worried expression. Jack growled and stood up picking up his thing and started down the stairs. The teacher looked up at him "Napier please sit back down"

Jack opened the door and looked back at the teacher "Oh go fuck yourself" he retorted before leaving and slamming the door behind him and the glass of the door shattered from the impact.

Everyone's stares turned to the teacher who looked as if he was speechless "Uhh stay here class, I'll be back in a minute" the teacher then left the class alone and everyone immediately started murmuring to each other. Harley stared at the door where broken glass was sprinkled across the floor, she felt painfully guilty for Jacks outburst but at the same time felt somewhat achieved that she had gotten him to admit one of his previous therapies. She took out her notebook and began writing down what he had said. One hour later the teacher came back into the room "Harley, the principal needs to see you, **now** "

Harley walked to the principal's office, she found Leland glaring from her desk, Bruce in the corner holding a bandaged arm next to dick who had a broken leg, Ivy and Selina crying in the corner and the commissioner of police Jim Gordon and his daughter Miss Gordon standing beside Leland "Am I in trouble?" Harley asked timidly.

"Very, sit down" Leland said sternly. Harley sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk "Can you explain all this?" she said gesturing to the people around the room.

"No" Harley replied quietly.

"What about the smashed door in the maths wing and how angry Jack Napier had been when he left the classroom?"

"I…pushed him to his limit"

"And what exactly did you say to him?" Leland asked sternly.

"I told him that he needed electrotherapy to provoke him"

"Did you know he had been abused in the Arkham Asylum using electrotherapy?"

"No miss I did not" Harley replied looking at her shoes.

"Well you triggered him…badly this time" Leland sighed "He stormed down the hall and ran into Bruce and Dick who were in their costumes again and that only made him angrier. Bruce tried to stop him but Jack bit his arm and broke Dicks leg" Harley was getting more nervous by the second, listening to what she had made he boyfriend do "He then went to your dorm room and made Ivy and Selina cry by stomping on a plant and giving Selina a dead cat as a gift. The he left the grounds"

Harley stared at her, she couldn't believe that Jack would do any of those things…but Joker would "We also found this in you room" Leland said push forward a note book on her desk. Harley closed her eyes when she recognised that it was her note book she had been writing about Jack on but in messy red pen ' _I trusted you_ ' was scribbled on the front.


	10. Greed

Harley was sitting in front of Leland's desk staring at the note book, she opened it to find that on all the pages in the same red pen Jack had written 'HA' all over the pages. On the last page Jack had written 'You were not compelled by the greed in the world, you were consumed by it'. Harley soon realized that Bruce was reading it over her shoulder and she closed the book as quick as possible and glared at Bruce. He glared back at her and looked up at the commissioner "Are you going to do something about this? The guy is a major danger to society!" Bruce asked.

"We don't know where he went Mr Wayne" Commissioner Gordon replied.

"Where could he have gone?" Leland asked looking at Harley "Would he have gone back to his parents' house?"

"No he would never do that unless he had a really good reason to go"

"Well where else would he be?!" Leland asked getting frustrated

"I could try calling him" Harley suggested timidly. Leland nodded and Harley took her phone out of her bag and called Jack, it took five calls before he answered but he didn't say anything "Jack? Hello? Are you there?"

" _Mm hm_ " was the only answer she got.

"Jack come back to school, we can help you…"

" _ **I don't need help**_ **"** He yelled through the phone.

"Jack, I'm sorry but you do. If you keep denying it you're going to hurt someone"

"Too late"

"What do you…" Harley was interrupted by a piercing scream coming from Jack side of the phone call.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Jack yelled at whoever screamed and Harley heard a loud crack and a scream.

"Jack stop it!"

"Shut up" Jack yelled through the phone

"He's holding us hostage at the Ace Chemical plant, please help us!" the man in the background said, his voice was slightly echoed. There was a long pause and then Harley heard the man scream "No, no! Please! Don't kill me!"

Harley then a loud bang, the sound of a gunshot and the man's screams immediately stopped and feeling of dread wash over Harley "Jack…what did you…do?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Guess" he replied scarily cheerfully.

"Did…did you…kill him?"

"We have a winner!" Jack exclaimed, Harley was speechless "And stay away from Ace, whatever happens to these people, they've had coming for a long time" He said demonically and ended the call at the sound of Joker maniacal laugh.

Harley looked to Jim Gordon "He's at Ace Chemicals"

Jim picked up his radio from his belt and spoke into the microphone "Is there any unusual activity in the ace chemical plant?"

" _There is a squad car heading there at the moment, there was a reported disturbance"_

"Send more men over there ASAP, we have a homicide and a potential hostage situation"

" _Yes sir"_

Harley was shocked at everything that was happening, she felt like it was dream and she would just wake up and moment in her bed in Jacks warm embrace but she had the dreaded feeling that she would never feel that way again. An hour later Harley, Leland and the commissioner were taken to Ace Chemicals. It was old broken down and dirty, it was a miracle it was still intact. A police helicopter hovered or the building shining a flood light around looking for Jack. Harley felt as though she was in a movie, she began to wonder what would happen to Jack, her, the school. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jack voice over a microphone, everyone looked up to see Jack standing on top of a scaffold around one of the chimneys o the plant. The flood light moved onto him to reveal he was holding one of the workers with a gun to his head "If any of you even think about coming up here, he's dead!" Jack said as he pushed the gun into the workers temple harder.

" _Just calm down, son. All we want to do is talk"_ a voice said from the helicopter.

"I know what happens when I trust people!" Jack yelled back through clenched teeth.

Harley felt her heart wrench at Jacks word and turned to Gordon "Give me a megaphone, I'll see if her will let me up there" Harley was handed a megaphone and she lifted it to her mouth pointing it in Jacks direction "J, can I come up and talk to you please?"

"What? You want to probe me again?" Jack replied.

"I just want to talk?"

"Fine no one else or the worker gets it!"

Harley climbed to the top of the scaffold where Jack was standing with his hostage in his arms "Oh here comes our hero"

Harley then realized that Bruce had followed her up the ladder, Harley glared at him and then her glare relaxed as she looked up at Jack "Ok, take it easy" Harley said softly.

"I didn't have to be this way Harley!" Jack yelled

"Then why are we up here? What are you planning to do?'

"I don't really have a plan as such…kinda just going moment to moment right now" Jack replied looking nervous.

Suddenly the police shined the flood light in Jacks face and it caused him to drop his hostage, the man crawled over to the other side of the scaffold " _This is the police, you are trespassing in a restricted area_ "

"What? What's that? Come again" Jack said turning his ear toward the helicopter "Oh I see, you just want me to sit down and chill out in front of the tv for a while, is that it?" Everyone looked at Jack confused and he started laughing "You were never there for me were you mother?...You expected me to raise myself" Everyone stared at him as he continued to yell things out to no one in particular "I learnt the facts of life by watching the fact of life, oh god!" Jack squeezed his eyes shut and leaned on the rail of the scaffold and let his gun drop into the vats of chemicals below, he then mumbled to himself "That's it" he turned to the helicopter "That's what I have to do…yep" He said as he climbed the railing and sat on top of it.

"No, no, no, don't do that. We can all go together and sort this mess out, ok? Now just come down from there!"

"I don't want to anymore" Jack said as he smiled at Harleen "See ya" Jack leant back and flipped backwards over the railing, Harley screamed and Bruce managed to grab Jack by the hand.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bruce yelled holding onto Jacks wrist.

"It's ok, I understand my purpose now!" Jack yelled back before letting out a maniacal laugh.

Harley knelt down next to Bruce "J, don't do this"

Jack pulled himself up by Bruce's hand to be face to face with Harley "You were not compelled by the greed in the world, you were consumed by it" he then let go of Bruce's hand and began plummeting towards the vats, he laughed all the way down until he was engulfed by the green chemicals that let out a sizzling sound as he sunk beneath. Harley fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs crying.

The next day no one had found Jacks body but there was no evidence that could suggest that he could have lived. Leland called all of the people involved in Jacks death to her office "I hope you're proud of yourselves" she said glaring in at the students in front of her. They included the girls form the library, Ivy and Selina, Harley and Dick and Bruce "You girls teased him to the point where he almost murdered you…and you" she said turning to Bruce and Dick "What did I say about dealing with situations involving Jack?"

"You said to call you and not get involved" Bruce muttered.

"Yes, you disobeyed me and look what happened! We have two injured students and another dead! And Harley" she said finally turning to Harley "If anyone is more responsible for this it's you, I trusted you to keep Jack out of trouble and safe. You didn't do that, you treated him like an experiment!" Harley began to cry and Leland sighed "All of you get out of my office, I hope you're happy with your school mate's blood on your hands"

* * *

Not finished, so keep updated!


	11. Miss me?

Four years later

Harleen became a psychologist like she was studying for and began working at arkham asylum like she wanted but every one of her patients that had multiply personality disorder reminded her of her past boyfriend who she had made commit suicide, she hadn't dated anyone since then. Bruce and Dick became the heroes of Gotham to stop anything like what happened to Jack happening again. Oliver had gotten even more depressed and began asking why Jack did it and when Harley admitted it was her fault Oliver didn't talk to her at all, the most he ever said was 'hello'. The rest of her family had felt some responsibility for treating him the way they did. Harley felt the worst of all of them she couldn't help feel that she should have done something about his problem rather than observing it, she had refused to hand in her assignment but was forced to and got an 'A+'. Harley was eventually refused access to patients who behaved even mildly like Jack but today was different she was told she was getting a new patient. She walked to her office where the patient would be brought in. She sat at her desk anxiously awaiting her new patient. The door opened five minutes later and a tall, extremely pale man was brought into the room, he was strapped down on to a patient transport trolley wearing a strait jacket. It wasn't till they tilted to trolley upright her heart jumped at the sight of him, he was wearing a muzzle but his hair was bright green just like Jacks. He also had Jacks tattoos and piercings, the only difference was he looked older and skinnier. She couldn't show any sign of knowing the patient till the orderlies left otherwise they would take him away. The orderlies finally left and Harley slowly approached the patient who just stared back at her "Jack?" she asked in astonishment.

He tilted his head to the side "Who?"

"Your name is Jack right?" Harley asked.

"I don't know anyone named Jack" he said confused but she knew that it was definitely Jacks voice.

"It's me. Harley. We went to University together" He just stared back at her blankly "Blondie?" she asked in hope that he might remember.

"Harleen Quinzel?" He asked slowly and Harley smiled and nodded "I remember you!"

Harley hugged him tightly "Oh god, I thought you were dead! I'm so sorry for everything I did to you! I should never have used you like that!"

"I don't mind anymore, I found my escape in madness" he said and began to chuckles which slowly evolved into a maniacal laugh. Harley stepped back and he pulled at his restraints "Ya miss me Harley?!" he yelled looking at her and smiling so wide it was inhuman. Harley looked into his eyes, his bright green eyes seemed even brighter with a psychopathic amount of oy welling in them and his pupils were mere pin pricks and he would not stop smiling…not once.

"Jack what happened to you?" she whimpered.

"Oh you know, you…just…kept…pushing" he said glaring at her and then burst into laughter.

"You're the Joker, you killed all those people"

"And had good time doing it too!" he laughed "But watch your back sweets or I might want to kill you too" he laughed as he was dragged down the hall by the orderlies and locked in his cell but Harley could still hear him laughing from her office

"What have I done?" she asked herself as she fell to her knee and cried into her hands.

* * *

 _I know, I know, the chapter was really short but I just want to to write a follow up for an ending._

 _Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, if you have any ideas for plots for more stories please let me know, I'd love to hear them!_

 _-Eric_


End file.
